


Иголки

by kapitanova



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиана трясет, и он не знает точно, от холода или от страха</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иголки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю ФБ для WTF Glee FOX.  
> и на задание Себастиан/Джо, "иголки"

Здесь холодно и темно, и взгляд цепляется за едва различимые лучи света, рассеянные мутными стеклами. Себастиана трясет, и он не знает точно, от холода или от страха, но хочет верить, что от холода. Он стискивает зубы, стараясь не стучать ими, успокоить себя. Сбоку доносится сбивчивый шепот Джо: «Господи Боже, помилуй меня, Господи…». Им обоим не заткнули рты, и Себастиан боится того, что это может значить.  
Он еще раз дергает руками, зная, что ничего не изменится – веревки все еще плотно обвивают его запястья, сложенные за спиной. Он прижимается позвоночником к железному столбу, уже потеплевшему от его тела. Он пытается дернуться, но столб держит его, прижимая к себе нежно, но крепко. Смертельными объятиями. Зубы снова начинают стучать.  
Себастиан смотрит вправо и смутно видит Джо, склонившего голову. Его дреды висят, и лица не различить, но откуда-то из-под завесы доносится: «Господь всемилостивый…». Себастиан не слушает – он никогда не верил во всю эту чушь и знает, что не стоит и начинать. Его опять трясет, и он не сразу понимает, что стучат не только его зубы, но и каблуки по бетонному полу.  
Глаза Квинн появляются в тонком луче света всего на секунду, но он узнает этот взгляд. Он видел его на региональных, когда Новые направления пели Джексона, и уже тогда испугался. Сейчас эти глаза смотрят на него задумчиво и серьезно, слишком серьезно, смертельно серьезно.  
Квинн улыбается, и Себастиану становится еще страшнее. Он замечает краем глаза, что Джо поднял голову и смотрит на Квинн, но все ее внимание сосредоточено на Смайте. Она подходит близко, так близко, что он чувствует ее горячее дыхание на своем лице.  
\- Смайт, – говорит она вкрадчивым низким голосом и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
Себастиану страшно.  
Спустя секунду она отпускает его, отводит взгляд, и Смайт обмякает на своем столбе. Квинн делает пару шагов в сторону и останавливается перед Джо.  
\- Что происходит, Квинн? – спрашивает тот, его голос дрожит от страха и надежды на то, что это всего лишь шутка, что Квинн не посмеет причинить ему вреда.  
Квинн молчит и смотрит на Джо, Джо смотрит на нее, Себастиан смотрит на них обоих и думает о том, каким он был дураком.  
\- Ты обещал мне, что всегда будешь рядом, – говорит она наконец. – Обещал, что не оставишь меня.  
Джо трясет настолько, что Себастиан чувствует это.  
\- Ты забыл все свои заповеди и свои обеты и купился на эту блядскую улыбку. Ты оставил меня. Ты должен быть наказан.  
Себастиан матерится про себя, думая о том, что никогда не стоило подходить к этому странному парню в дредах и татуировках, не стоило брать его за руку, не стоило покупать ему выпивку, и уж точно не стоило спать с ним. Джо судорожно дышит, пытаясь оправдаться, но слова застревают у него в горле.  
Квинн отходит от него, чтобы вернуться обратно к Смайту. Он инстинктивно вжимается спиной в столб и втягивает голову в плечи.  
\- Этими руками ты осквернил Джо, – говорит она спокойно. – С этих рук я и начну.  
Она достает из кармана – обычного переднего кармана обычных синих джинсов – плоскую коробочку, а оттуда маленький блестящий предмет. Иголка, понимает Себастиан, ловя взглядом искру света на ее кончике. Квинн смотрит на него, он смотрит на иголку, и его совершенно не волнует, куда сейчас смотрит Джо.  
Квинн медленно обходит Себастиана по широкой дуге, и он так же медленно поворачивает голову, провожая ее взглядом. Он чувствует, как теплые пальцы берут его за ладонь, расправляя пальцы, а потом чувствует, как под ноготь указательного впивается иголка. Себастиан кричит, и крик отражается от стен и потолка, возвращаясь в его собственные уши. Еще одна без промедления входит под ноготь среднего пальца, и Себастиан кричит снова, хотя прекрасно знает, что его никто, никто не услышит.


End file.
